His Indelible Change
by fashionista1988
Summary: One shot inspired by s02e20. Damon has been bitten by Tyler, Can he express his feelings to Elena in time? AU where Klaus/curse does not exsist. Rated M for fluff & adult themes.


_One shot inspired from s02e20 after Damon is bitten/scratched _

_I do not own the characters yet I like to play with them!_

_Obviously I have no idea what happens with Elena/Jenna/Damon etc but the episode gave me some inspiration for some fluff & heartfelt declarations. This takes place in an AU where the Klaus curse doesn't exist._

_Enjoy._

….

Holy Shit! Damon looks down at his arm and sees the poison making its way up his arm like an army charging into unknown territory to take claim. He is fixated on it and can't look away. He only thinks one thought for sometime… Elena.

Damon thought he managed to get away from Tyler unscathed but he seems to be wrong. Blurring back to the boarding house from the woods Damon is on a mission to search out Stefan, they may have had there differences, heck he even hated, loathed and despised his little brother for over 150 years but when push comes to shove and life comes to death – true death – the one you don't come back from, you stop being so God damn petty. He needed to tell Stefan what has happened about Tyler and figure out a way to heal because there is no way he is doing to die tonight.

Damon runs into the parlour frantically, yelling out for Stefan, the house is dead quiet. He stops and closes his eyes. He can hear her heart beat up stairs in Stefan's room. She is alone.

Anxiety flares in Damons mind as he is reminded of rose and her delusional state when the werewolf toxin took over her body. Elena shouldn't be here. He feels normal right now, there's not even any pain at the moment. He hasn't healed over like Rose's did instantly. Still he doesn't want to risk it with Elena, he would stake himself if he did anything to hurt her.

He takes to the stairs and walks to Stefan's door; Elena is happily humming some stupid girly song. Ugh she can be so cute sometimes. Damon opens the door with ease and watches her. She is sitting on the floor with her back to him, surrounded by books and papers. It looks like a bomb has gone off. Her hair shining in the soft light of Stefan's room – Gods she's beautiful.

Damon walks up to her with very intention of giving her a fright at seeing him; he loves it when he makes her heart race.

"Watch ya doin?" he asks standing over her trying to look at the books that's a strewn over the floor.

She flies around, still on the floor by the way and the look on her face is exactly what he was going for – fear, just for the pure thrill of it & because he wont know yet if he could ever do it again. Then her face mellows out and she looks pissed. Typical Elena.

"Damon, you scared the shit outta me! I told you I hate it when you do that!"

"Someone's gotta get your heart racing – I'm glad to be the guy" he says with a wink and smirk.

Elena rolls her eyes. "Whatever Damon and the answer to your question, im sorting out some of Bonnie's spell books for her. Stefan's gone to feed, and then to pick up some food for me; Bonnie had a family emergency so she didn't have time to pack them up. What are you doing here?"

Damon walks over to the table to the right of Stefan room and pretends to be interested in something he sees. He's not sure how to put this to Elena – she is going to FREAK out.

"Ive had a little incident" as he says this she stands up and walks over to him looking pissed off again – looking like he has caused some sort of trouble.

"What type of incident?" she questions, looking puzzled.

"The type of incident that involves a vampire and a werewolf" he just looks at her.

Her eyes open wide, her mouth drops slightly and she runs to him.

"What... what? Where? When?" her hands are searching his body frantically – he smiles because he likes the attention. Elena notices the smile and backs away.

"Your joking aren't you?"

"No im not joking e-l-e-n-a" he drawls her name out "I'm deadly serious."

"no, no, no, no this wasn't supposed to happen," she is pacing the room now, hands running through those shiny locks, she looks up at him with horror filling her eyes, tears brimming to the surface "no Damon, no. you cant die, I wont let you."

She sounds strong yet defeated; she saw what happened to Rose. How much time would he have left? He cant play the tough guy any more, he loves her so much and she is collapsing at his feet, she can see the poison pulsating up his arm now, taking life from him.

He pulls her up to him and plants the gentlest kiss on her lips.

"I wont let you lose me" Damon was looking into the deep pools of her eyes that were overflowing with tears – tears for him.

"Damon, no" the way she said no was strangled and filled with pain. He never imagined it would end like this.

"Be with me Elena, just be with me now" he pleaded with her.

"Im here Damon" touching his face

He picked her up and took her to his bedroom, planting kisses in her hair as they approached. Her heart was beating so fast. Was she scared? He needed to tell her how he felt before he was taken from her. He needed to show her the love he felt for her. Never in his existence had he felt the way he did about Elena. Katherine couldn't compare. And if he wasn't able to tell her show her he might as well stake himself now.

He kicked open the door and He gently lied her on the bed. Damon then fell to his knees. Elena sat up in the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"From the moment I knew I loved you, I knew I could never have you" Damon was whispering now.

"You're too good for me Elena, that's why, when I fell for you, I knew we could never be together. You good, I'm evil, your right, I'm wrong." He was looking into her eyes now "but if I'm going to die I needed to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you Elena. I love you like I've never loved before."

…

Elena was staring at him in astonishment, the weight of Damon's words crushing her. His passion captured her heart and stole her soul. Before she didn't know what to do about the brothers' wether she was going to continue with Stefan because as she became closer to Damon the more she realized he captivated her.

"Oh Damon" she knelt down on the floor with him, placing both of her hands on each side of his face.

She kissed him gently and softly. Her world was spinning – now she had admitted her feelings for Damon it felt right. It just sucked that it happened to be now when he was dying.

She didn't know how much time he had left.

Elena stood up and took her shirt off, showing off her simple bra and small torso. Damon's eyes were transfixed on hers. She began unbuttoning her jeans and bent over to take them off. She then walked backwards to the bed and lied down on top on the covers waiting for him. If this was all the time they had left she wanted to show Damon her feelings not just say them.

Damon walked over to her while taking off his clothes. Once he was in his underwear he crawled on top of Elena. His legs on hers, his torso on hers, his forehead rested on hers. He breathed her in.

"Kiss me Damon"

"I will continue, but I need to ask you something first," looking into her brown eyes Damon asked in the faintest of a whisper "are you doing this because you love me, or because you feel sorry for me?"

Elena knew why he asked this, he was always searching for the truth but the truth was always ulgy to him, unforgiving and harsh. She would change that for him – no longer would truth be something he dispsied

"I love you Damon, I need to show you how much I love you. I don't know how long you have left."

That was all the encouragement Damon needed, he grounded his body into Elena's his lips met hers with such force that she was taken back. His hands were stroking up and down her sides with such gentleness, brushing so slightly over her breasts.

When Damon reached her nipples Elena moaned in pleasure, he was alternating between palming her breast and slightly pinching her nipple through the fabric of her bra, the mixture of soft and hard was too much for Elena and she arched her back wanting to feel more of him.

There kisses were becoming frantic now. Hot and wet. There tongues were darting in and out, colliding together in need.

Damon sat up bringing Elena with him so she was straddling him. He reached around and unclasped her bra. Once it was off he threw it to he ground and marvelled and what such an exquisite sight – her breasts were far better than he fantasized what they would be like.

He cupped them, fitting perfectly in his hands. Damon was flicking Elena's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Elena was moaning in pleasure from the sensation.

They rolled back down to the bed together and as Damon lied her down once more he took her panties off, slowly while all the time looking at her with his intense blue eyes. He marvelled at the sight of naked Elena on his bed.

He stood up to take his underwear off then crawled back down to Elena. He peppered her face with soft kisses.

Her legs opened around him "Damon im ready to show you what you mean to me." She spoke to him in a way that made his heart leap and if he where human his heart may have faltered.

He slid into her entrance slowly, feeling very muscle, every fibre of her being. She felt so good and so wet.

"Oh Elena I love you" and with spoken words he buried himself all the way inside her.

Their movements were words unspoken. Desires unsaid. It was like the first time they were truly seeing each other.

She was giving herself completely to him. & vice versa. He couldn't believe someone so beautiful could feel anything for him.

As there movements sped up, they both came over the edge. It was the most shattering orgasm for each of them. They shouted each others names in pure ecstasy. He broke over her and she was shuddering underneath him.

As there panting slowed and there bodies returned from there experience, Damon rolled to his side to take in Elena's form. He had propped himself up on one arm and was running his other hand up and down her body. He was drinking her in.

The pain of the bite was now taking effect and he winced. Elena noticed and in that moment her heart broke. She cradled him to her chest and began shedding tears.

"Drink from me Damon, I'm not sure if it will help but I can't sit back and watch this happen to you. Please" she lent her head to the side showing off her neck.

"I- I can't Elena what happens if I lose control, im not sure what this bite has done to me. I can't risk it."

"I trust you Damon. Please, I can't lose you" she spoke with such conviction how could he deny her?

His head bent down to smell her, she smelt divine. He felt his fangs descend and he pierced her skin gently. He began to suck, drinking her very essence in.

Elena moaned in pleasure from the act, Damon knew taking blood from someone you loved was one of the greatest pleasures a vampire and human could experience if both parties were willing.

Her blood was coursing through his veins, bringing him to life, and amazingly healing his wound. As he sucked the toxin was leaking into the sheets, it was coming out of his system because of her blood. Then once the entire toxin had leaked from his skin it healed over.

He pulled away from her neck to inspect his arm. It was completely healed over; the black tar like toxin had soaked into the sheets.

"It can't be…" Damon said his voice sounded as shocked as his face looked.

"Are you sure your healed Damon? Rose felt fine afterward to didn't she? Then it came back" Elena didn't mean to be a pessimist but she couldn't help it.

"Your right, but none of this crap" looking over at the ruined sheets "came out of her"

Elena looked at Damon hopefully. If her blood had healed him that was the best gift she could ever give him.

A smile spread across his face and he kissed her.

"Elena, I don't think ive ever been happier"

"Neither have I Damon – neither have I"

As they lied in bed cuddling and whispering sweet nothings they both heard the voice of someone downstairs. They froze and stared at each other wide eyed, they had both forgotten that Stefan would be coming back with supper for Elena.

"Elena, I got Thai" Stefan had called out from the parlour.

Damon and Elena flung off the bed and where putting there clothes on in lightening speed. Elena couldn't seem to get her jeans back on; she was stumbling everyway and had almost fallen over, twice. Damon rushed over and was holding her jeans so she could step into them when the door bashed open. Stefan was standing in the threshold watching Damon who was half naked put Elena jeans back on.

"What the hell is going on here?" he growled, anger flaring over his face.

Damon turned to him buttoning Elena's jeans and said with a smirk "yeah, about that…"

_A/N – I hope you enjoyed my fluffy one shot, my inspiration for writing this was fed by brooke Fraser's song "indelible" its an amazing love song and the words I feel really describe D/E. id love to see someone make a fan video to this song. _

_Here are some of the words_

"_That the first time I see your face  
>everything else around me will fade to the background<br>and I'll be struck full by the truth in your gaze  
>as you work and indelible change in me"<em>

_Be good and review please – may actually continue this story, what do you think?_


End file.
